The Champion's Representative
by FizzleNinja
Summary: With the league overflowing with summoners eager to rise up in the ranks, champions have their schedules cut out. A radical new spell alleviates this problem for the league - allowing summoners to attain the physical form of a champion, which the Master Rank summoner Emily becomes the first test subject of - maybe a little too eagerly. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Ch 1 : Agreement

**I have decided to place _Dreams of an Exile _on a short hiatus whilst I search for a long term solution to it's storyline. I felt like the whole 'human in the league world' was overdone as of late and I'd rather base a story on the world of the game itself and create a unique story around it. This is still a WIP and although I have 2 more chapters written up in 'stock' I am still mulling them over to ensure I dont force myself down a twisty path with this new fic's storyline.**

**Enjoy. - Ninja**

* * *

_**Knock Knock!**_

_Wha?_

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Summoner Emily! Are you in there!" I heard a muffled voice call from outside my apartment door. _Why do you have to interrupt my sleep? _"Senior Summoner Richard wants to see you!" The voice called again, determined to stir me from my rest. I blinked, forced out of my slumber as my eyes failed to focus. My hand trailed its way to the bedside table where I found my glasses, using my index finger to push them up to the bridge of my nose.

_**Knock Knock!**_

By now the summoner outside of the door of my residence had become impatient, hammering the door with a fist that was surely sore by now. "**FOR FUCKS SAKE I WILL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!**" I hollered, almost falling out of bed. The knocking stopped, the summoner clearly surprised at my outburst. He coughed, aiming to recompose himself outside the door. I quickly threw on a pair of undergarments and a night-robe and shuffled my way through my relatively small apartment to reach the front door.

The male summoner, being around the same age and height as I drew a startled frown on his face as I flung open the door in an attempt to get my muscles working in the morning. "Good morning, Master Rank Summoner Emily." the summoner smiled, having calmed down himself. "I trust you have slept well?" He inquired, clearly interested in me. I dropped one side of my face, staring at him as if to say "_you're fucking joking, right?"_. He coughed once more, seeing that his attempt to stir up small talk wasn't working. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out scroll and opened it to himself. "Dear Summoner Emily, Senior Summoner Richard, director of magic research and testing, would like to see you for a private appointment at lunch today. He advises you to be well rested a—" _Now I really want to punch you in the face._ The summoner's eyes widened seeing my small hands clench into a fist. _Now Emily. You don't want the other summoners hearing that you punched the lights out of a boy. They'd laugh at you just as much as him. As always. _I looked back at the kitchen wall, scouting for the clock in an attempt to distract my mind and its furious nature. _10am. 2 hours to be there._ I turned back to the summoner and gave him a look saying_ "carry on?". _He cleared his throat, understanding me. "He advises you to be well rested and prepared for both physical and magical testing." I raised a quizzical eyebrow at the summoner, finding the sentence odd. He shrugged at me. "I'm just a Silver rank summoner. How am I supposed to know?" He smiled limply, aiming to qualm my curious nature. His eyes danced around the scroll once more before rolling it up and handing it over to me. "That is all. Good day!" The summoner bowed curtly before turning on his heels and leaving.

_Well that was a glorious mess. _I closed the door of my apartment behind me and slipped out of my clothing before taking an overly-long shower to refresh myself and wash away the tiredness left by my abrupt awakening just minutes before. _What could he possibly want with me now?_ I turned off the taps within the shower and stepped out of the now steam-filled bathroom and managed to grab a towel, my already poor vision made worse by the steamy fog around me. After drying myself off I changed into my summoner robes, preferring to leave my ranking badge back on my bedside table. _People in Silver still mock me. Fuck 'em all. _It was now already 11:30 and I deemed it far too late to be eating food now. In an aim to keep my energy levels up I left my apartment with a banana and a bottle of water, downing both as I reached the Institute of War's Research and Development facility. The facility itself is a mystery - being rarely discussed among both Senior and Regular Summoners or included in the institute's weekly assembly. Richard the director, however was a well known man amongst all ranks of summoners. Seen as the Jack-of-all-trades within the institute he seemed to be everywhere and anywhere - teaching magic, assessing summoners or champions and occasionally appearing here in the facility. Entering through the glass doors I felt the bast of air conditioning as my sandalled feet clicked against the white tiled floor. The receptionist, sitting at a large steel desk stared up at me, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of a regular summoner entering the building. "Do you have a reason to be here? I don't believe I have seen you in this department before," the receptionist said with a stern face, her voice one of superiority and control. _Probably why she was picked for the job. _"I'm here to see Summoner Richard. He wants a private assessment with me today." I replied flatly, my gaze never leaving hers. Instead of replying the receptionist clacked a few keys on one of these 'computer' machines and nodded her head at the monitor. "12 'o' clock is it?" She asked, her eyes failing to move from the monitor. I nodded, forcing her to look at me for the response she wanted. "Its the first door on the left, down there," she said, her hand pointing to the corridor on my right. I spotted the door being mentioned and briskly walked over to it, stopping before knocking to compose myself. _What a bitch. _

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in!" The voice from inside called gruffly. I pushed the door open to the small office, drawing in the room. Occupied only by two chairs, a desk and a filing cabinet, Richard's office gave me the impression he either was never in it or did not have any personal possessions to hang onto. "Ah! Emily! I apologise for Mark's interruption this morning. He was only doing his job I suppose." He said, almost surprised to see me. "Not a problem," I replied, trying to be polite to the almost ancient summoner before me. He stroked his grey beard before talking further, choosing to instead offer me a seat. I sat down, looking at him as I waited for his input. "I'm sorry to call you on such short notice." He said, chuckling to himself as he forced a small smile out of me. _Loosen up Emily for christ's sake._ "We only had a breakthrough today, and we wanted to get the testing done as soon as possible." I raised an eyebrow, making the old man realise he had not explained himself well. "You know yourself that we don't have enough champions to accommodate for the huge amount of summoners we teach. We've often had to cancel matches because of how busy a champion's schedule is - they cant keep up with the amount of people that pick them!" I nodded, understanding this personally. "We've often had to disable the use of a champion with the excuse of a 'bug' or 'balance issue' just to stop wearing them out. Some of them are demanding extra pay! We cant afford to pay more than we are already!" He sighed at his own comment, inhaling sharply before continuing. "However, us Senior summoners suddenly had a revelation. Through the amazing power of DNA alteration, we can copy the physical and magical properties or a champion onto the body of a summoner! They can act as a replacement whilst they are in matches! We can reduce the amount of summoners by making them into extra champions!" He held his hands up, proud of his scientific breakthrough. I, however, was not as pleased as I realised what he was saying. _Im going to be the first test subject! _His smile and aura of proudness quickly faded however, his tone returning to his serious one. "We're asking you to be the first human participant in the greatest scientific breakthrough in the League. You won't have to fulfil your role as a replacement yet - we want to make sure the magic is safe and performs perfectly before we do this another 100 times." I stared, dumbfounded. "And why have you chose me?" My brain managed to say, the words slipping out of my mouth. Richard scratched his bearded chin once more, stringing together his reply. "Well, you're one of the best female summoners within the league - you know of your mid-lane achievements yourself. You're also held in high regard by the mage champions of the League." _I am?!_ He smiled, seeing my bewilderment as I tried to process the rapid barrage of information. "We've found that this magic is also more receptive and has a lesser chance of error within female summoners - especially if the champion you're going to receive the physical and magical properties of has been summoned by you quite frequently." Looking through your records I can see that you've played quite a bit of Ahri recently, have you not?" I nodded in response, not realising what the man was trying to tell me through that sentence. "You see - this is perfect for us - you fit the first to requirements perfectly, and by taking the form of the fox mage you make alphabetically recording champions with a summoner representative easy on our behalf." The old summoner paused, allowing me to realise what he's saying.

_He wants me to become a champion?!_

_A real, living representative of Ahri?_

I noticed my vision blur as my field of view rocked like a boat amongst churning ocean waters. I wanted to be sick.

_He wants me to leave my old life behind and become someone else._

_I will be more than human - I can use magic without restraint!_

I wanted to say no, truthfully. Deep down inside however, I knew that if I didn't take this opportunity, another summoner would in my place. It could change my life forever - I would no longer be that ugly, under-appreciated female summoner hated by the masses for choosing study and success within the institute over social interactions and parties.

_**"Yeah, I'll do it."**_


	2. Ch 2 : Knock Knock!

I don't know what had happened after I agreed to the director's 'experiment'. After signing some papers I was guided to an operating room, to be then put to sleep as a crowd of stressed summoners performed their magical experiment on my poor frame.

_Was it really a good idea to do this? Everything is happening so fast. I just pray nothing goes wrong._

When I woke up, I found myself lying back in my apartment with just the duvet of my bed covering my flesh. My head ached with a fiery intensity as I tried to come to my senses. I certainly didn't _feel _different. I forced my hands to rise under the covers, looking at the ten slender digits moving of my accord. I moved my legs, hauling myself up from under the covers to take a look at myself. _Maybe I was just dreaming. _The thought of this being a dream was abruptly thrown out of the window as my Leg brushed against a furry appendage. _Oh my god. It's real! It's worked! _My hands went down to find the mysterious fluffy appendage, stroking my new tail with a newfound curiosity. Instinctively, my hands went to my face, and then to my hair as I felt my smooth locks and the small ears that were perched atop them. I could barely contain my amazement - I was completely different.

_**Knock Knock!**_

I heard the all too familiar knock of the door as my squeals of delight were interrupted by a visitor. My new ears perked up at the noise as I noticed my new improved sense of hearing, being able to visualise the quiet breathing of the person outside the door. "Come in, door should be unlocked." I said, my new silky voice only further amplifying my excitement of this magical transformation. I heard dainty footsteps within the apartment as the person walked into my bedroom. The person, to my surprise was Ahri, causing my jaw to drop just as much as her as we looked at our identical selves. "Well. I didn't expect it to turn out so well!" She pouted, waltzing over to my bed. I giggled, thinking of how she would react if she were me. "I bet this feels like you're talking to yourself, eh?" The fox mage nodded, before plopping herself next to me on the bed. "Well, what is it like?" The mage inquired, her hand floating up to my ears as she inspected them with an animal-like quality. "It's amazing and I haven't even got out of bed yet! Thank you." I said, reaching out to my now identical 'twin' for a hug. "Don't thank me yet. You have a lot of testing and training to go if you want to keep this new identity of yours." even with her serious response, the mage embraced me as we continued to gawk at each-other in amazement. _Wow._ "Wait a second, stay there," Ahri said, leaving the room abruptly.

Returning within a few minutes, Ahri produced a pile of clothing presumably belonging to hers. "Put these on." She said, handing me the clothing. "What, right here?" I asked, giving her a funny look. "It's not like I've seem my own body, is it?" I said as she rose from the bed to allow me to escape the covers. _Guess she is right._ Awkwardly, under the watching gaze of the fox mage I dressed myself in the familiar Kimono she classically wears. _At least I still retain my decent attitudes. _"You look perfect!" The mage said as she looked me up and down, clapping with approval. "Have a look for yourself." she said, handing me a small mirror to inspect my new body. My face, no longer occupied by thousands of small freckles was now smoother than ever before - the creamy skin only occupied by six small whiskers - three on each cheek that bristled under my fingers. My eyes, non-surprisingly had become just like Ahri's - small feline eyes with a swirling golden irises that seemed to draw attention to myself. I had grown taller and more thin, my legs and arms smoother than they were in my previous form. _"Im certainly going to need new underwear." _I noted to myself as I noticed my increased chest size. My attention flew from my new self back to the mage standing patiently beside me as she poked me - my ears perking up like hers did when a sudden spike of sensory information reaches her brain. "Let's walk back to the research centre. They surely would like to know the outcome of this experiment of theirs." The mage said passively, walking out of my bedroom door and eventually my apartment to wait outside. Deciding that I could inspect myself more later I dropped the mirror on the bed and slinked out of my apartment in suit, my tails dragging along the floor with me. _I can't control these yet I guess. _The mage, leaning over the railings facing out of the corridor seemed all too happy that this was happening. We said nothing at first, walking down spiral staircase and out of the summoner living quarters into the open grounds of the institute. "Let us walk through the flower gardens on our way. I will answer any questions you have whilst there." The mage said, her silky voice soothing my extreme curiosity and returning me to my calm self.

As we reached the flower garden, our pace slowed to a leisurely stroll. I was managing to balance whilst walking with these new tails of mine rather well - but not well enough of my own accord as Ahri held me upright with a guiding hand. The garden was mostly empty, save for a few strolling summoners and the occasional couple. As we passed two summoners seemingly in a deep love for each other, Ahri asked out of the blue: "Do you see it?" _Huh? _I shook my head, slowing my pace and eventually stopping so I could divert my attention to the mage talking to me. "Look closely at the couple." Letting go of the hands of my new identical twin I turned to face the couple that had just strolled past. At first I saw nothing, before a faint, golden glow appeared within them. The orb, pulsing rhythmically seemed to emanate from within their chest - the two faint golden glows dancing with their movement. _What the...? _My gaze from the couple was torn back to the champion I was walking with as she started speaking once more. "That is the life essence of people. It allows you to see the _true _emotions and desires of the person you focus - it will not lie and it resides within everyone here." Ahri grabbed my hand, turning to face me directly. She looked into my eyes, searching for something. _Is she looking at my life essence? _I decided to do the same - searching for the same golden orb that lived within the two summoners that walked past us both only a minute ago. After about 30 seconds, Ahri's intense gaze wavered as she giggled at me, breaking my stare as well. "You should not be able to see my life essence, for I am not truly a human being. You may be - but I was born into the body of a fox and gained human like qualities. You on the other hand, have been born human but inherited my half-human features." I gulped as this new barrage of information pushed against the weak floodgates that was my brain currently. "Did you accept this to happen? Why did you let this happen to you?" I asked her, my curiosity from before being re-ignited. "I was happy to be included within anything here in the institute. It makes me feel wanted. Appreciated almost. _It made me feel human._" I was mentally taken aback at her response. _Outside her commanding and manipulative exterior she's quite sensitive. _I covered my emotions through a small giggle, deciding to change the topic as we re-started our walk through the gardens. "Well, are you pleased at the outcome?" I asked her as we passed under the centrepiece oak tree within the garden. "Anything that lightens my schedule is welcome." Ahri said flatly, her hand gripping mine intensely as I almost tripped over one of my new tails. _I'm not sure if these are going to become annoying yet. _"However, I always knew how disappointed you were with your own appearance. All of us mages do. You're always talking about it within your matches. I thought you'd jump at any opportunity to remove that problem - this experiment of theirs alleviates the issue, does it not?" Ahri added in a more gentle tone. I nodded, happy to see I was being thought of. _I didn't think I talked to the champions __**that **__much about my issues. _I then remembered something. "What about your magic? Do I have this too?" I asked, slipping away from my companion's guiding hand in an attempt to learn to walk more independently. Ahri raised an eyebrow. "I don't know yet. Maybe they will discuss this when you are there." We had reached the end of the flower garden - its exit symbolised by a huge iron gate leading into the main buildings of the institute.

After another short walk we had once again returned to the Research Facility within the institute of war. The receptionist, unlike last time simply ignored me, deeming it completely fine to see two almost identical (other than clothing) champions walk through the sliding glass doors. Even on a colder spring morning, the air conditioner continued to blast frigid air into the white room as Ahri led me to the research director's office once again.

_**Knock Knock!**_

With my new enhanced hearing, I heard movement from within the office. _I wonder what Ahri can hear unknowingly to others with these ears of hers. _The door flung open, the same bubbly old man from yesterday happy to greet us. "Come in Ahri, Emily! Which ever one you are!" I realised just how confused people would be when differentiating between us. Ahri beckoned me into the one empty chair within the office, preferring to stand behind my seated frame with her hands stroking my hair slowly. _She's probably just as curious as I am about myself. _The puzzled look of the old summoner remained on his face as he asked "Who is Emily?", to which I raised my hand. He and Ahri chuckled, much to my embarrassment. Summoner Richard leaned forwards. "Well how are you finding your new self?" Any 'side effects'?" He asked, putting the last phrase in finger-quotation marks. It was now my turn to giggle. "I am, yes. I haven't learnt to control these yet—" I said, my hands stroking one of my pillowy tails. "But I am feeling much happier with myself." The summoner's head nodded quickly, agreeing with my statement. "So you should! You have been gifted with these new abilities and the new role as a champion representative! Be proud of yourself for being picked to complete this task!" He said giddily, his happy aura causing another giggle to escape my mouth. Ahri remained silent, to which made me wonder how she feels about being the first champion to have a representative. Richard's expression darkened as he leaned back in his chair. "It's not all fun and games however. You do have testing to complete - we want to ensure that the magic is working properly and that you can represent Ahri here" he held out his hand to the mage behind me "as closely as possible." I nodded. _It can't all be positives. _"When will my job begin?" I asked in a neutral tone. The research director stroked his bearded chin, the grey hairs ruffling under his fingertips. "I can't say, sorry. It's all dependant on how well you've received the magic - it could be a few months or even a few years." He clapped his hands together suddenly, remembering something. "But whilst you're not fulfilling your new job you continue your daily activities as a standard summoner. That would help you practice too - being in a real environment."

I nodded. _It was reasonable. Plus, i'd get to show o__— __practice. _Richard's hands went back to his chin once again, the symbol saying _"I'm thinking, give me a second". _He curled a finger forward, beckoning Ahri over. "Could you leave us for a sec, Emily?" Richard asked lightheartedly as I stood up and sauntered to the door, my tails swishing with my hips behind me. Even with my ears I could not pick up the muffled whispers emanating from the room. Eventually, Ahri left the office, looking into my almond eyes as she closed the door. "Since you'd now be recognised as a champion and treated like one, you're going to be living with me for the foreseeable future." Ahri giggled in delight at the statement, much to my disgust. I let out a groan of displeasure. "I will also be in charge of teaching you how to use _my _powers and physical combat abilities. You wont be on the rift, but you might have to protect yourself sometime," she said, turning on her heels and clicking her fingers. "Come! We have much to discuss."

_And of course here everything takes a turn for the worse..._

I sighed. _Ain't this now fantastic. _I rushed towards Ahri, desperate to keep up with her as I walked as fast as my nine tails would allow.


	3. Ch 3 : Tails

**Ooh! Double chapters! As said with my latest "Dreams of an Exile" chapter, I've got 2 chapters spare with this fic too, just in case I become too busy to write again after the holidays.**

* * *

Moving in with my identical champion was not the problem now - it was living with her. Even with this changed host body, my public decency and personality remained the same from before, almost to the Kitsune's dismay.

"That should be the last box!" I said happily, having finished hauling seven boxes of furniture across the length of institute and up three flights of stairs. _I'm never, ever doing that again. _I wiped the ever-reappearing sheen of sweat from my brow as Ahri arched her back, physically strained as I was.

"We've still got two days to purchase you new clothing. I haven't got enough to share, sorry." Nodding my head, I closed the door to what would be my new room in Ahri's apartment. _Thank god we're not going to be sharing for long. _"Would you like to get started on physical training? We don't have to for at least another three days but it would be nice to get a head start," the Kitsune said in a mentorly tone of voice. I nodded again, heading out of the door and to the ever-familiar institute dojo ahead of my mentor on my own.

* * *

The institute dojo was a shared area between summoners and champions - with a large part of the complex being underground. There were public and private sparring areas, a firing range and a gym. Although I had rarely been to the dojo as a _summoner_, I knew the layout of the old building well enough to set up a private sparring room before my mentor arrived. The room was the size of a tennis court - enclosed by white concrete walls covered in a steel mesh to protect it from heavy force. The floor was covered with foam mats that sprung under my dainty steps. Even with the room being empty it reeked of sweat, the floor showing clear wear and abuse over years of use. "You walk awfully slow, don't you?" I said playfully. Whilst I had nothing to change into, Ahri on the other hand had changed into her 'gym wear' (as she had called it) compromising simply of a rather revealing sports bra and a skin-hugging pair of shorts. She had turned up without footwear, using this as an excuse for her 'slow walking'. Saying nothing, Ahri guided me to the far end of the room, situating herself parallel to me on the other end of the sparring area. "First, I want to sort out that tail problem of yours." Ahri said, her finger pointing at the nine flowing digits behind me. _As beautiful as they are, they are a pain in the arse to manage. _She walked out of the sparring room without another word, returning with two basketballs. Quickly throwing at me to snap me away from a daydream I had began as she left, she giggled as the ball fell harmlessly to my left as I made no attempt to catch it. "C'mon! Do you want to learn this or not?" She asked, mimicking my playful voice from earlier. I sighed, reaching down to pick up the ball with my hands. After picking it up I held it in front of me, telling her that I was ready to learn. "To control your tails, think of them as a... err..." Ahri started to mumble, realising how natural the limbs were to her, and how difficult it would be to instruct someone else. She dropped into a sitting position, resting her hands on her chin. "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be..." She murmured as I giggled, finding her struggles somewhat amusing. An idea hit Ahri like a shockwave, causing a finger to pierce the air as she announced "I know!" Before falling into a giggling fit as she realised how childish she was acting. _This is supposed to be a fully grown woman... _I sighed, waiting for Ahri's giggling to cease. She stood up, straightening out one of her tails that had creased whilst she was sitting.

"Better now?" I asked her in an adult tone, my silky voice calming us both. Resuming her status as mentor she picked up the basketball, dropping it behind her only to be picked up and tossed around by her tails.

"What you want to do is picture them as extra limbs - like hands." Her tails dropped the ball, all becoming one rigid object behind her. "You've got these two hands here," she motioned, her hands waving around slightly. "And then you've got nine of these." She said, wiggling each of her tails one after another. I gulped and nodded, trying to make sense of this relatively simple information. Whilst I could understand what the Kitsune was saying it felt meaningless - my still human brain failing to believe that I had nine extra 'hands' behind me. Ahri crossed her arms, starting at me with curious intent as she waited for me to try.

"Okay..." I managed to say as I raggedly drew in a breath. _Think. Extra hands. _I pictured my tails splayed evenly apart, each rigid. Even with the mental commands being sent, nothing happened. _C'mon Emily! Think harder! _My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to route more energy to my brain to be devoted to this rather challenging task. Still nothing happened as I thought of my tails moving again. I breathed out slowly. _Calm. One wiggle. One wiggle. Think. Calm. _I breathed in, desperate to make my mentor proud. _Think. One wiggle. Think. Breathe. _I breathed out deeply once more. _C'mon! One wig-_

_**There! **_

I felt a twitch behind me. _Do it again! Move! _I looked behind me, watching my bundled tails wiggle slightly in unison with my thoughts. _Ahaha! I've done it! I've only gone and done it! _I jumped up into the air, yelping with delight. Ahri said nothing in an attempt to hold in her laughter. _Move! _My tails surrounded me, creating a furry shelter around my ecstatic self. _Again! _They splayed around me once more.

"Catch!" A feminine voice called from the other side of the room as a ball almost flew into my face. _Move! _My tails obeyed my command, rushing to create a glove to catch the ball within. _Move!_ My tails spread out, guiding the ball along with them as it precariously balanced at the tip of one of the many flowing digits. Interrupting my moment of delight, Ahri cleared her throat loudly. "Lets play a game." she mused, walking a few steps forward. "I bet you cant hold onto that ball for even a minute." I pouted, showing my disbelief in her statement.

"Oh, really?" I grunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Ahri murmured, lowering herself towards the floor. "You won't!" She roared, dashing towards me with unparalleled speed. _Move! _I flung my tails to the left, haphazardly forcing my body to sidestep her attack. She giggled, rushing towards me directly once again. _Defend!_ My tails dropped the ball into my lap as I curled into a defensive position, my fluffy appendages creating a barrier to take the blunt force of my mentor's attack. Ahri slammed into my tails, flying over me as I seized my chance to get up. Kicking the ball back onto my tails I ran to the left, aiming to gain as much distance as possible. I didn't get far however as Ahri dashed once more straight in my direction. Just before she hit me, she dropped her upper body to the floor - sliding along the matted floor in an attempt to knock me off me feet. With animalistic reaction time, I vaulted over the sliding mass and landed behind her, continuing to run around the sparring area. _It has to have been 40 seconds by now. _As I watched Ahri get up, I noticed how angry she looked - her fangs bared and her swirling almond eyes piercing in my direction. _She's got really into this. _Her face softened as she noticed my watching gaze, taking the opportunity to lock her eyes with mine. It was my turn to smile as I felt surefire victory wash over me. Ahri only giggled, placing her hand on her lips as she took a step forward. I froze, her eyes clouding with a lilac hue as she blew a kiss towards me. _Oh. Shit. _I couldn't react as her charming powers reached towards me, the tendrils of pink racing towards my brain. "_Drop the ball." _I could her Ahri say within my head as I harmlessly tossed the ball to the side with my tails. She giggled, her eyes returning to normal as I re-gained control of myself. "See? Didn't I tell you?" she said in her seductive and smooth tone known all too well by the summoners of the institute (including myself). Rage instantly welled up inside me as I had realised what the fox mage had made me do.

"_**You... Cheater!**_" I roared, sprinting forwards towards my mentor in an uncontrollable rage that wanted to burst free of its mental confinements. Ahri's face mixed from one of amusement to horror as she realised how angry I really had become at what she thought I would take as a joke. Mouth gaping with animalistic fury, I crashed into my mentor full-on as she made no attempt to spirit rush away. I landed roughly on top of Ahri, pinning her down with my tails as our identical bodies fought for physical dominance. Being of exactly equal strength we found none as our eyes remained locked together as we pushed each-other, our messy brawl filling the air with grunts of effort and desperate gasps for air. Suddenly, Ahri stopped resisting my pushing as I straddled myself so my face was directly above hers, our eyes locked in a battle of their own. I broke into laughter between gasps for air as I realised how silly I was and how mad I had gotten by this point. Loosening my grip, Ahri slid away from underneath me as we both went into a resting position - looking at each-other with slight annoyance as we were both afraid to start conversation with the other. I stood up, deeming myself too physically spent to continue to lie on the sweaty sparring room floor. "Im heading back. Are you joining me?" I asked in a low tone, still pissed off at her cheap method of victory. I heard a grunt as Ahri got up to join me by my side as we walked silently back to her apartment.

* * *

After returning from the dojo, Ahri had found (non-surprisingly) that the rest of her day was scheduled to league matches - leaving myself to my own devices. It was only now that I realised how empty my schedule was with this new job of mine - I had nothing to do most of the time and more empty Ahri's schedule was the more empty mine would be. _What would Ahri do in her spare time? _I shuddered as I mulled over the thought. _She'd probably be seducing some innocent man for her personal enjoyment_. I pushed the thought out of my head, my clean mind not wanting to be made dirty by even the thought of seduction. I sat down on her bed, mulling over possible activities to occupy my time until the evening. _To hell with it. _I decided instead to spend my time napping, lying down on Ahri's bed as I my consciousness dropped into the vast, bottomless ocean of deep sleep.

_**Poke. **_

_**Poke.**_

My eyelids fluttered open, one peering yellow eye rising to meet the disturber of my slumber. I groaned as I saw the face of Ahri, smiling back at me. _For christ's sake. Couldn't you tell I was sleeping? _

"My matches are done, dear." She giggled, noticing my childlike state as my tails wrapped around my lower half like a blanket. She stroked one, eliciting a purr from my mouth. "Don't you love them, Emily?" She asked, continuing to stroke the fluffy lengths much to my approval. I raised my head to look at Ahri, whom was lost in the fascination of my- her own tails. I then remembered what had happened only hours ago with this woman, causing my eyebrows to furrow together in a rather comical display of anger.

"Get off me," I said gruffly as I moved my tails away from her caring hand. Her smile dropped, a mocking frown taking its place.

"Oh, c'mon. It was just a joke." I huffed angrily in response.

"You know it's illegal to use magic on a summoner!" I pouted my lip, shaking my head at her. She sighed in response as she was unable to counter my statement.

"I could buy you dinner? As a make up-gift. I promise." She dropped herself onto the bed, wriggling towards me. She hovered close to my face, her hot breath felt on my now cold skin. "I can teach you how to use magic. Like I do." She whispered in my ear, breathing through her mouth heavily. My ears perked up in approval. _I can't say no to that._ I rolled my eyes as I tried to be difficult, rewarding me with a groan from her. "Fine. We have no food anyway. You can starve." She rose from the bed and strutted out of her room, leaving me to myself. It was my turn to groan as I realised she had once again won the argument. _She can't just fight fairly. _With a huff of disapproval I clambered out of bed, following the Kitsune out of the room. Sitting at the dining table with her chin resting on her palms, Ahri flashed a devilish smile towards me. _Oh... Boy. _I opened my mouth only to have my speech interrupted by the fox mage at the table. "Well, summoner. Where are we going to eat?" She grinned victoriously. I huffed once again. _Let's at least stretch her wallet a bit. _

"I'd like to eat at that new Italian restaurant that just opened outside of the institute grounds." I said nonchalantly as Ahri responded by raising an eyebrow. "That new five star one?" I nodded. _Lets see how much of her money we can burn - if she can even afford to go! _"Okay. We can leave in two hours." The mage replied, much to my demise. _Darn it... _She stood up from the table, making her way back to her room to presumably get changed. Deciding to follow suit, I stepped into Ahri's spare room and tried to rummage through my boxes of belongings in an attempt to find an outfit suiting to both my new size and the occasion.


	4. Ch 4 : Changes

**Here is another chapter following the adventurers of our wonderful summoner Emily. Enjoy!**

_**Please read the endnote at the bottom for important information about the progression of this fic that I'd need your help with deciding.**_

**\- FizzleNinja**

* * *

"Don't you think this place is wonderful?" I heard a voice chirp beside me as we passed through a cobbled alleyway into an enclosed space were the famous restaurant "Il grande traduttore" was nestled between the rising apartment buildings around us.

"I do, yes," I replied, my tails waving in time with my hips as I approached the ornate glass doors that designated the border between the restaurant and the outside world. Ahri simply giggled in response, stopping next to the doors to inspect both herself and me.

"You look almost as beautiful as I do!" she said rather casually, flinging the words around without much care for my feelings. I scoffed, not offended in the slightest by her remark. Lifting my view from the handle of the door into the restaurant I trailed my eyes along Ahri's sleek figure, illuminated by the gas lamps surrounding the space around us with their orange glow. Surprisingly, Ahri wore something less revealing than usual - a simple red dress adorned with golden symbols, with small golden bells hanging from her shoulders, complimented by a silky cape that draped itself loosely over her white tails. Almost to my dismay it was I who had chosen the skimpier outfit - something I blame on Ahri's persuasive abilities. I wore a simple black pencil dress, the back and shoulders bare, revealing my creamy skin to the cold night air. I shivered, a cloud of mist emanating from my red lips as I huffed out of my mouth.

"Let us go in, shall we?" the succubus motioned to me with her hand, gently pushing the door open for me. I followed her through into the restaurant, where a man no older than I was stood holding two menus out for us.

"Ahri. You have a booking for table..." He trailed off, glancing to a notepad hidden on a pedestal that held the rest of the menus.

"Sixteen?" Ahri finished for him, with the waiter smiling shyly.

"That would be correct. It's on the far side of the restaurant, by the terrace window." Instinctively I turned in the direction of our table, ready to push my way through the bustling space to reach our table. "Complimentary Bread and wine will be brought to you shortly," the waiter called from behind us as we shuffled through the gaps between busy tables.

"So. A deal is a deal." Ahri said, balancing her chin on a delicate hand as she gazed out of the restaurant window and into the night sky. My eyes followed her gaze as I took in the thousands of blinking lights overhead, twinkling as if they were trying to send us a message. "I said I would teach you how to use magic." Ahri mused, her eyes trailing back to me. She snapped her fingers, shaking me out of my trance with the night sky. _Oops._ "However, there is one problem." My ears perked up at the mention of the word 'problem'. Ahri opened her mouth to speak but no noise emanated from her mouth, as she noticed a waiter carrying a bucket of wine and a basket of bread over to the table.

"Good evening, Kitsunes!" He chirped, smiling enthusiastically at us both. "Complimentary bread and wine for you both?" He said, hovering the two items above the tablecloth. Ahri nodded, waving her hand towards the waiter. Placing them down on the table, he straightened himself and took a small notebook and pencil from his belt. "Would you like to order food now?" Ahri nodded, her eyes meeting the waiters. "I'll have two of my usuals, please." Ahri said, smiling as the waiter frantically scribbled down the meals. He bowed curtly, then scurried back to the kitchen. _Usuals? This restaurant is brand new! _"As I was saying, there is one problem." She furrowed her eyebrows together as her lips formed into a frown.

"What is it?" I questioned, a frown of my own forming on my mouth, as my ears drooped in response.

"At first, the scientists thought that by gaining my body you'd also gain my magical energies." Ahri moved her hand up, splaying her fingers. "However, I found out today that this is not the case." My frown deepened in response. A blue ball of swirling energy appeared in Ahri's palm. _Her essence orb! _"I realised that if you did have my magic abilities, you'd have been able to summon your own essence orb since you woke up." Ignoring Ahri's previous comment, I still held my hand up and splayed my fingers in the same manner she did, obviously to no response. I let my hand drop back onto the table.

"Fortunately, this is something we can fix quite easily right here right now." Ahri met my eyes with a genuine smile, showing that for _once _she was doing something outside of her own benefit. "As a Kitsune, this essence orb is a visual reminder of your life essence. Whilst any normal human contains life essence, it has to be noted that no human uses any magical powers requiring it. I, as someone that's clearly not a human being, use my life essence for my magic, and to keep myself in this form." I leaned in closer, interested in what the succubus was saying. "Unfortunately, because you only inherit my physical features, deep down inside you are still basically a human." She said, her ears drooping comically. _Unfortunately!? I somewhat enjoyed my life being a regular. _"If you want to be able to use magic like I can, I would have to share my life essence with you, which would make you more fox than human once more." I stared at her quizically. _More fox than human? Isn't that what I am already? _Ahri leaned over the table towards me, stopping at my cheek. I could feel her sharp breaths against my whiskers. "You can't tell the league about this, because it's not supposed to be allowed." _Hm?_ Ahri leaned back, her once smiling and amused expressions replaced by ones of concern and suspicion. She looked around, now presumably paranoid that their conversation was somehow being overheard against the ruckus of clashing cutlery and meaningless chatter. "Place your hand on my essence orb." I complied, placing five dainty digits on the etherial orb. Ahri placed her hand over mine, and almost immediately the orb started to react. The once peaceful and blue orb turned erratic - the ocean waves of blue and turquoise on the surface interrupted by jarring smoke trails of yellow and red. Ahri lifted my hands from her orb and once again it returned to its normal blue hue. "You won't feel any effects immediately but you might become uncomfortable over the next few days," the fox said, a small smile creeping on her face. _She looks genuinely guilty now. How is this against the league's rules? _

"Is that it? I can't use magic yet?" I spluttered, disappointed at the lack of immediate results. Ahri's smile grew into a grin as she chuckled softly.

"Hey. These things take time. You were asleep for little over two weeks to become what you are now." A felt two slight fingers cup my chin and lift my face towards the light. "You almost seem disappointed now. Is this not what you expected?" She frowned, dropping my chin towards the table as her hands receded back to the cutlery on her side of the table. _No, not really._

"Of course it is. Why would I not be happy?" I murmured, managing to stifle a giggle. I was about to continue, but I noticed our food finally arrive. The waiter, precariously balancing two large plates of food had a stern mouth and furrowed eyebrows etched onto his face as he placed the meals in-front of him. Unknowingly to him, Ahri and I stood there, inspecting the flame of essence dancing around him as he performed his task. _Concentration. Awkwardness. Stress. Joy. Jealousy. _I felt somewhat proud being able to read the man's inner emotions as easily as the pages of a book. As he left, I returned my attention the steaming pile of food in-front of me as my stomach grumbled on cue. _Frigging hell. _"Well, what is this?" I asked as I prodded the pasta with my fork.

"I believe it's called _agnolotti._ Meat filled pasta parcels with a creamy cheese sauce." Ahri said rather casually, to which I raised my eyebrow as I stuffed one of the parcels into my hungry, gaping mouth. _It does taste pretty good..._

After we had both had our fill of the delicious Italian cuisine within the new restaurant, Ahri had deemed it time to make our short journey back home. With the flick of an elegant wrist, the fox-mage signalled over the same waiter as before and politely asked for the bill. Once again, my attention wavered from the table infront of me back to the glistening night sky. _Quite the spectacular sight. _I heard the delicate movements of pen on paper and small talk beside me before Ahri brought me back to the real world with a cough. _These stars are so damn distracting! _"We're leaving now, Emily." I nodded and stood up alongside my mentor and newfound friend as we left the restaurant. Being almost midnight already, the air had chilled significantly and I felt that my choice of dress was definitely inappropriate. I noted the chatter of teeth beside me. _I think Ahri agrees with me with this one too._

"Damn cold out now, isn't it?" I said, my breath escaping my mouth in wispy puffs as I spoke. I turned my head to the side just in time to see a small nod from my partner, her arms folded tightly as a weak barrier against the cold. Her teeth chattered once more.

"Screw this!" Ahri said in an overdramatic fashion, throwing her arms up and quickly summoning her essence orb. "I have no idea how I managed to survive my first winter as a human." With her essence orb held in her left hand, she clicked with her right, summoning a trio of small spirit flames around her. They gave off an ethereal blue tint, dancing with the faint night breeze. _Clever. _She smiled, facing towards me. "Favourite part of being semi-human? This has to be it." I giggled in response.

* * *

Back at Ahri's apartment...

As Ahri shut the door and exhaled a deep sigh of relief, the grand clock atop one of the League's many spires striking for the 12th time - as if on cue. It was now midnight. With another click of her fingers, the spirit fire around Ahri dissipated into the air, with their blue glow disappearing with them. Ahri plonked herself onto a barstool near a kitchen counter as I left to get changed in my own room.

Turning the light on as I entered, I walked straight around my double bed and stood infront of the wall-height mirror built into my own summoner-provided wardrobe. Tilting my hips to the side, I inspected my new, immaculate body in the mirror before dropping onto the edge of the bed to remove my high heeled shoes and tights. Throwing them into a corner of the room, I reached behind my back to unzip the tight dress as I once again looked myself over in the mirror. My ears, perching atop my now messy mop of raven-coloured hair had a life of their own - their hypersensitivity hearing Ahri mutter to herself from the kitchen. _I wonder whats she's on about. _It wasn't my hair that I had found most striking however - it was my new face. My whiskers. My almond eyes. The way they swirled and distorted with the light. My lips, full and seemingly always red and luscious. _Enough ogling at myself. _Having pulled the zipper down, I rolled the dress past my breasts and down to my hips. It was at this exact moment my mentor walked in, an initially quizzical look etched onto her face as she stood with her essence orb in hand. Looking up after Ahri had walked through the doorway removed this look however, as she noticed what state I was in. Her lips curled into a devilish grin and her eyebrows arched further as she looked at me — or my chest rather. Completely ignoring the redness that had washed all over my face, Ahri continued to stand there, staring at the essence orb. "Y-yes?" I stammered, pulling my tails around myself to conserve my decency.

"Don't be shy, Emily," she said with a cheeky smile. _Come over here and i'll slap that smile right off your face. _"I think i've used a bit too much magic in the restaurant..." Her lips returned to a frown. "I don't have much essence left in my orb." It was my turn to frown now.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, curious how this 'life essence' worked. Instead of giving me a verbal response, Ahri instead lifted her essence orb into the air above her and after a short pause balled her hand into a fist. Immediately after, I felt a small buzzing pain within my chest. My skin felt stretchy, and my vision blurred and flashed repeatedly. Ahri must've stopped what she was doing, as the pain soon resided as quickly as it had came. I looked in the mirror once more. To my shock, I had completely changed in the matter of seconds. No longer was I Ahri's representative - I was just myself once more. My cat-like ears were now gone, and my black hair was back to it's old brown and blonde combination. What was worse, my face was back to it's old self - freckle infested and my dull, green coloured irises had returned. My curious look was wiped away, quickly replaced with a childlike frown. "Nooo!" I wailed. "Change it back! Change it back!" Ahri giggled, clearly enjoying giving myself a physical reminder of my old body. She smiled, one of her many tails rising to cover her mouth as she then giggled.

"Sleep on it. It'll be better in the morning I promise." Quickly, Ahri left the room as I was allowed to flop backwards into my pillow as I crashed into a bottomless pit of sleep.

* * *

Only a few hours later...

I had tried my hardest to stay asleep — I really did. It didn't last long really. My eyes fluttered open once more as I jolted upright, the tiny amount of moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtains basking me in an etherial glow. _Ahri had warned me about change. She said something about me being..._ I dropped my old-self's legs over the side of my bed, standing up after having done so. _Uncomfortable? That was it. _I looked at myself in the mirror again, trying my hardest to admire my old body but failing miserably as I frowned at myself. I shook my head in dismissal. _You won't be like this in the morning. Don't fret. _Leaning closer to catch some of my face within the dim moonlight I observed my less spectacular olive-coloured pupils, which I regarded as my one nice feature of "old me". I chuckled, realising what I was doing up at this time of night. Turning on my heels and tiptoeing over the pile of thrown clothes and shoes as I was undressing, I left the room and entered the adjacent kitchen. I looked to the left of my door, noticing that Ahri's bedroom door was slightly ajar itself. _Huh. _Wobbling over to the kitchen counter proved to be more of a challenge than I thought as I was now used to using my tails for additional balance and mobility. More embarrassingly however was the state of my undergarments - the bra and underwear that fitted my new size proved to be much too big for my old frame as the left strap of my bra fell from my shoulders limply. I huffed, blowing a strand of messy hair from my face as I tried to move the strap back to it's original position. _I'll just get a glass of water and return to bed. _Moving two steps to the left I grabbed a glass from the shelf on the wall, held it daintily under the steel tap and poured water into it as quietly as I could by easing the water faucet upward. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I turned towards Ahri's bedroom door instead of mine on the way back, deciding myself "just to have a quick peep". Pushing the door open fully with a spare finger, my bottom jaw lost connection with it's topside counterpart as I noticed that the bed was completely empty - the covers pulled back into a triangular shape on the left side. I shivered, further reminding me of my poor clothing and the fact that I needed to return to my own bedroom. Tiptoeing out of Ahri's chambers and back into my own, I set the glass down on my bedside table next to an ornate lamp and eased myself onto the edge of the bed. I focused on the glass, my bottom jaw re-aligning properly as the shock went from my face to my brain. _Where the fuck could she be at this time of the night?! _I stared at the glass with strong intent, reading the small scratch marks of wear along the outside of the glass. _What Ahri doing without my knowing? _Picking up the glass from the bedside table, I turned my attention back towards my ever-so-popular mirror. _This is old me. _I lifted the glass towards my lips now parched with anticipation, opening them slightly to allow the water to trickle into my body. Just as the first droplet of water entered my system my vision shook, clouding as black stars flew across my field of view. Swallowing hard, I dropped the still half-full glass of water on the carpeted floor - water drenching the soft surface near my feet. Just as before, a head-splitting headache rocked my body as I swayed in place, my vision still being attacked by unknown forces. I put my hands into my hair and clenched them into a fist, desperately trying to pull out the demons that had now chose the opportunity to attack my mental state. I whimpered like a lost puppy as I felt the floor and bed slip under me and the world distorted further. _Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! _My head was screaming to itself, clearly distressed and alarmed. _JUST STOP ALREADY! _As quick as the attack started, it had finished. My hands had rested back onto my lap and I was quickly pulled back into reality. As my vision cleared, I tried to focus on myself in the mirror. It seemed I was back to my new physical form — noticing the return of the nine flowing digits behind me and the yellow glow having come back into my eyes. What was new however, was the ocean-coloured orb floating just above my cradled hands. My new eyes widened in shock as I quickly realised what this orb meant. Rapidly moving my gaze from the mirror to the orb I stared at it in disbelief - I had now achieved access to my own storage of life essence. The orb pulsed gently, waiting for something. I swallowed more gently, my mouth opening slightly as I tried to prepare myself for the flood of excitement soon to follow. _Does this mean I have magical abilities now?_ I moved my hand through the ethereal orb, clicking my fingers soon after. On cue, a small wisp of energy appeared where my eyes met, the tip of the flame dancing along to an invisible tune. The wisp was dark blue, with sparks of red. Unlike the magic I had used as a summoner, this fire was unstable, jittering like an excited child in the open air. My orb pulsed with the fire, changing to a deeper blue hue. My worries about Ahri's disappearance had disappeared, replaced swiftly by to excitement of not only the return to my new physical form but my new ability to use magic. Suddenly, the wisp fizzled out abruptly and I was plunged back into moonlight again. I frowned, clapping my hands over my new essence orb as a guess on how to hide it. Surprisingly it worked - the orb swiftly disappearing into my chest. I clambered back into bed and with a newfound smile on my face drifted back into a much more peaceful sleep.

_Ah-ri, where are yoooouu?_

_Come back for me..._

* * *

**_3.5k words makes this the longest chapter posted on any story of mine so far. I'm happy with the outcome - but am lost as to where to continue. The reason Ahri had left in the middle of the night was to "refill her essence" and anyone with the slightest following in the shambles that is League of Legends lore knows what she'd have been up to. *heh*._**

**_This makes continuation for this story difficult. I'd like to keep the story T rated as I want it to focus on the actual development of characters and the journey they follow rather than an M rated fic that's basically a really drawn out lemon series. I was thinking about making another fic for "inbetween chapters" which would comprise of the M-rated stuff, but this means not only more writing but makes those who only follow the T-rated stuff miss out on sections of the plot. Of course, these M-rated scenes would be for character development. You know, Emily becoming more like Ahri. heh ;p_**

_**All that said above, I want to stress very explicitly that I don't want this story to be known for it's lemons. It'll be hard to do with their prevailing popularity over many other good stories here but as said twice above it'd be for the development of the story and it's related characters over something I'd like to throw in for "Shits 'n' giggles".**_

_**Leave suggestions or criticism in the review section please.**_

_**\- FizzleNinja**_


End file.
